Chocolatier
by Mauwreentjj
Summary: AULily Evans is the most famous chocolatier of the world, a witch and totally chocoholic. So what happens when she meets James Potter, the only guy who doesn't like chocolate? And what will happen when she falls in love with him? Loosely based on the game
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi, I'm Lily Evans. I think you have known my name. No? Well, maybe you know my chocolate. San Francisco Chocolate, ever heard of it? Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't exist anymore. A shame, according to most people. Why, do you ask me? For that, we have to go back to the very beginning.

On January 31st, 1961, 3.50 A.M., Mark and Emily Evans get their second daughter in the hospital of San Francisco: me, Lily Evans. With my eight pounds, I was a tough and healthy baby. My wealthy family made me have a strict education, and soon I was a pretty young lady, as many friends of my parents put it.

The love for chocolate is a pure family thing. My father owned a chocolate factory, and my mother ran a shop. Even my older sister, Petunia, loved chocolate, though she didn't eat it much, 'because it made her fat.' The love of my parents for each other was inevitable connected to their love for chocolate: they met in a chocolaty (what later became my mother's shop), their first date was drinking a cup of hot chocolate, my father proposed to my mother during a guided tour to his new factory and their wedding cake was – naturally – a chocolate cake.

I still remember the first time I tasted chocolate. It was love on first sight, or rather: love on first bite. I was five, and my mother gave me a piece of pure chocolate, because I was 'being a good girl.' Maybe she just gave it to me because she wanted me to taste it. It was just a simple piece of chocolate from my father's factory, but at that moment, it was the best thing I had ever tasted. The taste was sweet and bitter at the same time, and I sucked on it, while it melted to a thick, liquid mass. My mother told me when I was older that I had been whining for another piece for three weeks.

After three weeks, my father was fed up with my constant whining and asking, so he took me to his factory. It was not a big company, and the only place where the chocolate was sold, was in my mother's shop. Not because nobody else wanted it, everybody was craving for it, but just because my father wanted it to be exclusive, and my mother wanted to sell exclusive chocolate. It resulted in a very well-visited shop. From the moment I entered the factory, I was spellbound. From the moment I entered the factory, I knew it: I would become the biggest, most famous chocolatier of the world, I would become a chocolate legend.

When I was eleven, I got a letter from California School of Magic: I discovered I was a witch. In the beginning, I didn't want to go, not to leave the factory. But then it hit me: I could use the magic to fulfil my dream, to improve chocolate. And so I went to CSM. I got friends, boyfriends. During term, I was being a witch, soaking in every bit of magic possible. During summers I was the daughter of two chocoholics, being the whole summer able to find in the factory, making and tasting of chocolate.

When I graduated from CSM, I got my first job in the factory, completely neglecting my magical education. But then destiny came around the corner. My father died from cancer. My mother, sick of sorrow, closed the shop and sold the factory. She never ate a crumb of chocolate, again and forbade me to enter the factory ever again. I saw how my dream slowly tore away from me. But it didn't came that far, not yet. The sorrow was too much for my mother and only a year after my father's death, she passed away. For some reason, Petunia blamed me for their deaths, and never talked to me again. Not that that was a great loss, she was jealous of me since the moment I went to CSM.

My mother's death made something possible, what made my dream possible again: I could return to the factory. But the new owner of the factory was a cruel man, a crook, a thieve, and I don't know what more. He tried to abuse his power, to rip off the salesmen. I left the factory again and decided to travel over the world. My parents had left me enough to survive for a while.

The four years I travelled, were very useful years for me. I learned several languages, like French, German and Spanish. I learned about ingredients of chocolate bars, chocolate infusions, truffles, pralines, etc. I learned new recipes. I made contacts with people in chocolate business. I had three bank accounts: one with wizarding money, for when I needed some stuff, one with enough money to buy a chocolate factory, for when I found one for sale, and an account with money to live from, which I filled by working in chocolate factories, chocolate shops, cocoa yields, everything to learn.

When I came back in San Francisco, at the age of 22, the first thing I went to look at was the factory. To my surprise it was for sale. It didn't take long to decide, and within a few weeks it was mine.

The factory came as a shock to me. When my father owned it, until five years before, the factory smelled of chocolate, the machines glittered in the light that came through the small, clean windows and everything worked like it was supposed to. Now, the smell was a whiff of sweat and blood, with a tiny little bit of cocoa, the machines were greasy and most of them were broken down and most of the windows were broken, or so dirty you couldn't look through it. At that moment, I had let out a sigh, and thought: _well, nothing magic can't fix_. And after a day of wand waving, muttering spells and hard work the factory looked like it was supposed to. Employees were found soon, as were salesmen, who I could sell the chocolate. Next I bought sugar and cocoa, to make a start.

At July 1st, 1983, at noon, the first factory of San Francisco Chocolates officially opened. In three months, my chocolate was famous in whole San Francisco, another six months everyone in California knew about it and one and a half year after opening my factory everywhere in the States were craving for some of my chocolates. Three years after opening my first factory, I opened my third shop, owned four factories and was known all over the world for my exclusive tastes. My dream had come true.

Yes, it had come true. But it wouldn't stay. The beginning of the end was set on August 27th, 1987, 1.49 P.M. At that moment, I just arrived in London for an appointment with the right hand of the Queen of England, for some party in her palace. I would link the appointment to a visit to my London factory. I was 26, and I had all I needed. All, except one thing: love. Since opening my first factory, I had been too busy to even look at boys, let alone to have a boyfriend. But I was 26, and hormones were kicking in. I wanted to settle down, marry, and have kids, the usual stuff. So, when I left the airplane, for the first time since years, the thought of boys were on my mind. I didn't know why, still don't. Maybe it has to do with the fact I would meet the love of my life in less then ten minutes, or maybe it's just pure luck. All I know is that it is stupid and insane. I fell in love with James Potter, the only guy who doesn't like chocolate.

* * *

**A/N Dunno when I will update again, 'cuz I'm writing another story... All read My Story... I think I will update that one first, or maybe this one, you'll see! Review**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with JKR**

* * *

Chapter 2

I smiled; London was by far my favourite city. I slowly stood up, stumbling with the rest of the passengers down the aisle, to the exit of the plane. Stretching my slender body, I breathed in the fresh air.

Half an hour later, I had my luggage and walked to the lobby. I looked around for family or friends. No one. Of course no one, I wasn't expected in the United Kingdom for another four hours, but I liked it this way. I could get some hot chocolate before going to Buckingham Palace. I walked to her favourite café at the airport. UI sighed, it was busy. Almost every seat was taken. Wait, over there, that man with the paper had a free seat at his table. I walked to him.

'Excuse me, but is this a free seat?' I asked politely. The man looked up. He was young, and – oh god – the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. His black hair was sticking out to all sides and his hazel eyes were covered by glasses. His body was toned and he smiled politely to me.

'Sorry, what did you say?' he asked. His voice was deep and sexy.

'Um- that seat- is it free?' I asked, suddenly nervous by his presence.

'Oh, yeah, sure. Sit down.' I smiled and sat, feeling his eyes on me. I looked at his paper. _The Daily Prophet_? Moving pictures? I looked up at the man again.

'Moving pictures?' I asked. The man looked suddenly nervous and tried to hide his paper. I smiled, it was cute, the way his cheeks flushed and the caught look on his face. 'Don't worry,' I said. 'I'm one, too.' He stared at me, obviously confused, and I leaned closer to him.

'I'm a witch,' I whispered, winking at him. He smiled.

'Ah. Well, as magical people amongst one another, it would be nice to know each others name. I'm James Potter.' He reached his hand. I sighed. Being a famous chocolatier didn't make my life easy, and by the first meeting people got the tendency to stare. Reluctantly, I shook his hand.

'Lily Evans,' I said. To my surprise his face expression didn't change. The only thing he did was smiling and shaking my hand.

'Nice to meet you, Lily Evans,' he said. I smiled too.

'Do you want to order something?' a waitress had finally found time to come to our table.

'Yes, a coffee please,' said James.

'A hot chocolate for me,' I said. I thought I saw a scowl on James' face, but when I turned back to him, he smiled again.

'So, do you live in London?' he asked. I shook my head.

'No, I'm from San Francisco,' I answered. 'You?'

'I'm Londoner through and through,' James said. 'So, the States, huh? Have you ever been to the UK before?'

'Yeah, a few times, mostly London, sometimes other places,' I answered. He nodded.

'Do you like London?' he asked. I smiled.

'It's my favourite city. The people are so polite here. Very different compared to LA or New York.' He smiled too. 'So, what about you?' I asked. 'If you live in London, what brings you to the airport?'

'A friend of mine has been to Africa for a few weeks, he asked me to pick him up. But it turned out that his plane is delayed. So I came here for a coffee.' I nodded. 'Which school have you been to, at the other side of the Pacific?'

'California School of Magic. What kind of school do the wizards and witches in Great Britain go to?' He smiled.

'Hogwarts' school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course. One of the biggest magic schools of Europe.' I smiled too.

'I have read about that one. Isn't it a big castle in Scotland, near Hogsmeade, the only entirely magical town in the United Kingdom?' I asked. James nodded enthusiastically.

'What was your school like?' he asked.

'Oh, it's nothing like Hogwarts. It's in the middle of nowhere, nobody knows where. No villages around, so we were stuck on the terrain for all year. Never try to put 600 hormone-raged teenagers for ten months on a not so big area. Really, it is known to be the most criminal magic school of the USA. It's only thirty years old or so, so the building is modern and there are only some gardens and greenhouses for Herbology, and no more. So fights were bound to happen every day.' I sighed.

'Wow, I think I prefer Hogwarts,' James said amazed. 'So, are your parents wizards too?' he asked. I shook my head.

'No, I'm Muggleborn. Do you care 'bout that?'

'No, not at all, I'm pureblood though. Are there people who care in the States?'

'Yes, at CSM it was really bad. Half of them hated me for my parents,' I answered. 'What about Hogwarts?'

'Well, I don't know how much you know about the houses?' I shook my head. 'When you start at Hogwarts, you get sorted in a house. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.'

'Where did you belong?' I asked. The waitress came with our orders.

'Finally,' I said. 'But what house were you in?'

'Gryffindor,' James answered.

'Where is the sorting based on, by the way? And how does it work?' I asked curiously.

'There is the Sorting Hat, can look in your hat and sorts you. Gryffindor stands for bravery, Ravenclaw are the clever people, Hufflepuffs are loyal and Slytherin are plain asses.' He smiled slightly and I giggled.

'Why?' I asked. Seeing the confusion on James' face, I added: 'why are they asses?'

'Oh, because they think pureblood is better and such rubbish… Slytherin is known for bringing forward Dark Wizards.' I shuddered and looked at my watch.

'Oh, I really have to go, I have an appointment soon!' I exclaimed.

'An appointment? What for?' James asked curiously.

'Business,' I answered.

'What kind of business are you in?'

'Chocolate,' I answered, while packing her luggage.

'_Chocolate_?' he asked, baffled. I smiled.

'Yeah, I own San Francisco Chocolates. Ever heard of it? It's well-known in England,' I said.

'No, I never eat chocolate,' he answered. I stood up right again, to look him right in the face.

'You don't eat chocolate? Why not? You have no idea what you're missing!' I exclaimed. Everybody turned to look at me. I turned bright red and lowered my voice. 'Why not?' James shrugged.

'Because I don't like chocolate.'

* * *

'Ah, Miss Evans?' A footman opened the big doors of the palace. I was amazed. Even James' revelation flew from my mind when I entered the hall, though not for long. 'Wait for the organizer of the Ball here,' the footman said, leading me into an office. I nodded and sat down, a little nervous. It really was a big assignment to do this, and it would take my fame to a higher level, and I was not sure I was for hundred percent concentrated on the task ahead. James was a really nice guy, and I liked him, I really did… But could I fall in love with someone who didn't like chocolate, the thing my entire world consisted of? No, I probably couldn't. How big was the chance I would even meet him again? London was a big city, and I never stayed there for a long time. I had to put this guy out of my head. I would meet someone again, someone who loved chocolate as much as me.

'Lily Evans?' a friendly voice asked. I put my business smile on my face and stood up. A man with sandy hair and blue eyes looked at me. He looked really tired, with dark circles under his eyes. Well, I guessed I had them too. A jet lag and hard working isn't really improving your energy. What was surprising about the man, was that he was quite young. He wasn't older than me, and I wondered how someone could be a confidant of the Queen.

'Remus Lupin,' the man said. I shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Evans,' I said.

'Can you show your Identity card?' he asked. I opened my bag, and put out my passport. He looked at it for awhile and said then: 'That seems alright. You are frisked by entering the territory?' I nodded. 'Good. Sit down.' I slowly sat down, hoping Mr. Lupin would sit down too. I didn't like looking up at people. He walked to the door, called a footman and ordered some tea.

'What would you like to drink, Miss Evans? Some tea?' he asked me.

'Do you have hot chocolate?' I asked. The shock of discovering about James not liking chocolate, made me yearn for another cup. Mr. Lupin smiled.

'Of course. You heard it?' he asked the footman, who nodded. Mr. Lupin sat down.

'So, Ms. Evans, before we start talking about the job, I would like to ask you some questions,' he said politely. I smiled, I hadn't expected it otherwise.

'Call me Lily, please,' I said. He smiled too.

'Only if you call me Remus,' he said. I giggled.

The footman came bringing our drunks.

'All right, _Remus_,' I said, emphasizing his name. He chuckled.

'So, those questions. You are a witch?' he asked. My eyes widened.

'How do you know? But, yes I am. Most of my employees are Muggles, though.' He nodded.

'All right. I'm a wizard, by the way,' he said. 'You have factories in San Francisco, London, Hong Kong and New York?'

'Damn right I do. And I have shops in Mexico-city, Los Angeles and Istanbul. But I sell my chocolate in all shops over the world. Besides, I am planning on buying a factory in Rio de Janeiro.' Remus nodded.

'Well, do you have a price list with you? Then you'll hear in a week. I would advise you to stay in London for so long.' I nodded. It would mix up my planning, but I would give up everything for this job. And maybe, just maybe I needed a break. I hadn't given myself time for a breather since opening my second factory. I really wanted to see some of London.

'All right. Goodbye, Lily, you'll hear from us.' He shook my hand and called a footman, who led me outside. After being frisked by some guards, I left through the gates. Up to my factory.

* * *

**A/N Well, I decided to update this one first, as you see. It seems that this one is more popular... anyway, REVIEW**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise from JKR's books... Nor do I own the Chocolatier game, where this story is loosely based on, like some of you probably already guessed;-)**

**Chapter 3**

I enjoyed the following week enormously. For the first time in my life, I was as a tourist in London, and it made me only enjoy the city more and more. Although I really wanted to get the job of the Queen's party, I felt myself relax more than I had done in five years. I didn't think about recipes or ingredients all week. And this lack of concentration on business brought up some other topic in my mind. A topic that had been nagging on my mind for more than a year, but what I had pushed back with thoughts about business. Now there was nothing else to think about, it came back at the spotlights.

It was like London was full of young couples, old couples, flirting; it was like it was full of love. And all this love made the absence of my own love life even clearer. I yearned for love; to love somebody, to be loved. And in this brooding about love, James Potter came up in my mind at least twice a day. That wouldn't be a problem if he disappeared immediately, but when I thought of him, I couldn't get him out of my mind for two hours. So most of the time I was thinking about this Potter guy…

And even I thought it was stupid. How big was the chance I would see him again in a city like London? None, I thought. But it was not true… there was a tiny little chance. And this tiny little chance was just the part fate has chosen. I met James Potter again.

It was the fifth night of my little holiday, and I decided to go out, go to some club, like most people of my age do. Maybe I would meet some nice guy. And that I did. Four, actually, but there was one who was important.

I went to some pub that night, I don't remember the name. I was only at my first drink, when some guy approached me.

'Lily?' I turned around. I smiled. That guy had been on my mind for the whole week…

'Remus?' I said. The young man smiled too. I wanted to ask if I got the job, if this waiting was really worth it.

'So, you look better than last time I saw you,' he said.

'Well, I have taken a little vacation, you see, when I was waiting for an answer,' I answered. 'It was a good plan, I haven't had time to relax since I don't know when, so…'

'Hey, Remus, are you going to introduce us to that chick, or are you ditching us right now?' one of Remus' friends asked. I looked at him. He was hot. His black hair was neatly combed, his body was toned and his grey eyes sparkled.

'Oh yeah, sure. Lily, this is Sirius Black –' the hot guy smiled at me and I smiled back. '- Peter Pettigrew-' a chubby boy with a face like a rat squeaked. Maybe he was family of a rat. I looked at the last boy and I gulped. Untidy, black hair. Hazel eyes with glasses. Muscular body. A very hot smile. '- and this is –'

'James?' I said, dumbfounded. No. It couldn't be. It was weird I ran into Remus. Now I ran into James and Remus at the same time, and they seemed to be friends. That was just – freaky. But at the same time I felt a happy bubble inside of me and my heart was doing a little dance.

'Lily,' he stated. I tried to smile, but the feelings in my heart didn't reach my face. Remus stared at us, his jaw almost reaching the floor.

'You know each other?' asked Sirius. James nodded.

'It's the girl I met at the airport, I told you about her. Sirius, Peter, this is Lily Evans.' They stared at me.

'Lily Evans?' said Peter.

'Of San Francisco Chocolates?' Sirius. Well, at least he had sane friends.

'That's me,' I said proudly.

'Prongs, why didn't you tell us you met Lily Evans at the airport?' asked Remus, who finally found his voice.

'It's just a girl,' muttered James.

'Just a girl? Prongs, Lily Evans is not just a girl,' Sirius exclaimed. I was laughing all the time. The reaction of those guys was really funny.

'Don't mind James, Lily,' Remus said to me. 'He doesn't like chocolate.' I nodded.

'So I've heard.' Sirius and Peter had turned to me when I started to speak.

'Wow, that must've come as a shock to a person like you,' said Sirius. I laughed.

'Kind of,' I admitted. 'I never realised that it was possible not to like chocolate.' James rolled his eyes.

'You should know how many times I have heard that,' he said. I giggled.

'Well, maybe that's because it is unnatural and insane?' I said. James cocked his eyebrow.

'So, you think I'm insane?' he asked.

'Obviously,' I said.

'Why, thank you,' he said dryly, and I sent him a sweet smile.

'So, Lily, are you staying here, or are you going with us, to a real cool place?' asked Sirius. I smiled.

'I don't know. Do you want to spend the night with me? I'm rather boring,' I said, feeling a little self-conscious by now.

'Someone who is making such delicious chocolate can't be boring,' said Sirius. I cocked an eyebrow.

'Do you still believe that if I tell you I haven't had any relaxations or what so ever since God knows when? Really, Sirius, I am boring as hell.'

'What? You're never going out? Not even on Saturday? Well, come on, were going to show you London at night!' He grabbed my arm and dragged me out. James paid my bill and the others followed.

* * *

It was fun. We went dancing, drinking, partying and everything from that sort until it was 4 o'clock in the morning. At that moment I decided to go home. I was drunk and I swung along the road.

'Well, I'm going home,' I said and I hiccupped. Sirius grinned.

'Are you drunk, Lils?' he asked me. I shook my head.

'N-n-no.' James cocked an eyebrow.

'Come on, Lily, we're taking you to your hotel. Where do you sleep?' he asked, while slinging my arm around his shoulder.

'The P-park Lane Hotel,' I muttered. Sirius got on my other side. Together they pulled me home, while Remus and Peter followed.

When we reached my hotel, they took me inside. I stared at the receptionist.

'Lily, which room is yours?' asked James. I thought for a minute, shrugged, and continued to stare. James sighed and pulled me towards the reception.

'Which room is the room of Lily Evans?' he asked, while he pointed at me. I giggled. For some reason I thought it was really funny. When he got me up to my room, he put me in bed, together with Sirius. I tried to get my PJ's on all by myself, but I ended up with… well, you really don't want to know. Anyway, James had to put them on again when I was done, something that still makes my cheeks flush with embarrassment, but at that time I just thought it was perfect to be dressed by someone I really liked. Well, maybe it was just the alcohol.

Finally, I got in my bed. Sirius gave me a hug and told me: 'See you tomorrow, Lilyflower. Don't forget, one P.M.' I nodded. Remus and Peter hugged me too. Then James walked to my bed. He wanted to kiss me on my head, but just before his lips touched my head, I turned my head upwards, and he kissed me on my lips. It lasted only a fraction of a second, but it sent thousands of shivers down my spine. He looked away, embarrassed, and they left. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the worst hangover I had ever had. I groaned. What had I done? When I fell back on my pillow, I remembered everything. I groaned once again, this time in embarrassment. I immediately vowed never to drink again. Then I remembered I was supposed to meet the guys at one o'clock, and I sat up and looked at the clock. Noon. Dammit.

In no time I was dressed and ready to go. Well, kind of. I must say, I have looked better. And I wished I would look better, because I was going to meet James. And I was pretty ashamed about what had happened last night.

Besides, my face was pale and I had circles under my eyes. And I still had a hangover. And no time to fix it. Great, just great.

I took the lift, walked outside and stopped a cab. All right, they probably wouldn't care if I was late. They were boys. And if they did… well, nothing to do about that, now. I was already late.

The taxi stopped, just in front of a little terrace. At one of the tables in the sun sat the four boys. They waved at me.

'Hey, Lils,' greeted Remus.

'You're late,' grumbled Sirius. 'I'm hungry.' I rolled my eyes, while I sat down.

'That's what you call fashionably late, Sirius. And, by the way, couldn't you choose a table in the shadow?' I asked. The boys chuckled.

'Suffering from a hangover, Lils?' James asked cheekily. I flushed.

'Kind of,' she muttered. Peter took something out of his pocket and gave it to me

'Anti-hangover potion,' explained Remus, when he saw my face. I nodded and drank it.

'Ew,' I said. The boys laughed now, while I pulled a face.

'Oh, by the way, Lils, The Queen called me this morning,' said Remus. I almost dropped the bottle.

'What?' I squealed. Remus smiled.

'She said I had to invite you for tomorrow. She wanted to put the order, so you have enough time. Looks like you got the job, girl.' At that point, I was almost dancing in my seat. Sirius, Peter and Remus hugged me, and James gave me a kiss on the cheek. That moment, I almost forgot that I got the job. James kissed me! was all that went through my mind, while butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

By the time it was dinner time, we were still out, having fun. I decided to celebrate my triumph all day, and soon I forgot my vow never to drink again. I treated them on a dinner, having money enough, and after that, we went to some pub. In no time, I was drunk again, but this time, the guys joined in.

It happened around midnight. I stood at the bar with Remus, Peter and James. Sirius was off, snogging some girl. James took my hand and I shuddered.

'Come on,' he whispered in my ear. 'Let's dance.' I nodded and followed him to the dance floor. We danced for awhile, when a slow song started.

_Adele – Make you feel my love_

_When the rain  
__Is blowing in your face  
__And the whole world  
__Is on your case  
__I could offer you  
__A warm embrace  
__To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows  
__And the stars appear  
__And there is no one there  
__To dry your tears  
__I could hold you  
__For a million years  
__To make you feel my love_

_I know you  
__Haven't made  
__Your mind up yet  
__But I would never  
__Do you wrong  
__I've known it  
__From the moment  
__That we met  
__No doubt in my mind  
__Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry  
__I'd go black and blue  
__I'd go crawling  
__Down the avenue  
__No, there's nothing  
__That I wouldn't do  
__To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging  
__On the rolling sea  
__And on the highway of regret  
__Though winds of change  
__Are throwing wild and free  
__You ain't seen nothing  
__Like me yet_

_I could make you happy  
__Make your dreams come true  
__Nothing that I wouldn't do  
__Go to the ends  
__Of the Earth for you  
__To make you feel my love_

When the song ended, James had put his arms around my waist. I saw his face coming closer, but just when I thought _Oh my god, he's going to kiss me; _his lips were already on mine. It was a sweet kiss; his soft lips were caressing mine, while I was rooted to the spot. After a few seconds I kissed him back. I don't know how long we stood there, but I know it wasn't long enough. Well, even if it lasted an hour, it wouldn't be long enough. I had the feeling I could never stop.

When he finally released me from his firm grip, I felt a bit disappointed, but at the same time I felt some triumph inside me; I had kissed James Potter! James grinned at me.

'Let's go to my place,' he said hoarsely. I nodded, not able to speak. He waved to his friends, took my hand and led me out of the pub.

From that moment, all I remember is James holding a cab, and then it is all black…

* * *

**A/N: So... what did you guys think? Let me know... And thanks to all who reviewed!!**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR, so I don't own Harry Potter. Simple, right?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I woke up from the rays of sun shining in my face. For some reason, I felt naked. I looked under the blanket. An arm was draped over my – naked – body. I slowly looked around, which really, really hurt… Dammit, hangover again. Even more dammit was that James was sleeping next to me. I tried to remember what happened, but it was all black. Well, I remembered how James stopped the taxi, and the everything before that… Wait, I got to meet Remus at Buckingham Palace at two. I turned to look at James' clock. Almost eleven o'clock. I groaned. I had to go, but I didn't want to leave James like that. I sighed and looked around for some parchment and a quill. Well, at least it was on his desk. I took the quill and started to write.

_Dear James,_

I paused. Should I write about yesterday night? I decided against it.

_I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, but I have to get the job in a few hours. My little holiday is over and work is calling. I really enjoyed hanging out with you, but it is better if this is our last goodbye. I don't know when I am in London again, nor do I know if I have time to meet friends._

_Don't think you did anything wrong, 'cause you really are a nice guy, but I don't have time to keep in contact with wizards, with whom I can only owl. I have some Muggle friends, but I only call (with a telephone, if you don't know what it is, ask Remus. He'll know.) them once a month. Well, that's my life I guess._

_So goodbye, James, and make something of your life._

_Love,_

_Lily Evans_

I folded the parchment neatly and laid it on his pillow. After I was dressed, I looked at James once more, he really looked cute, and I sighed. Why had this to happen to me? Why did I have to sleep with James Potter, accidentally, and then forget about it, all due to too much alcohol? At that moment I felt like screaming, but it would wake James, and that was the last thing I needed, because I knew he would try to let me stay, and I knew I would give in, and that thought scared me. So instead of screaming, I left the room, the house, stopped a cab and went to my hotel. The entire ride I thought about James. How could this happen? How could I, Lily Evans, completely rational and deliberate and all those other things, end up in bed with some guy I only knew for a week? I didn't know. I only knew I liked James. That I fell in love with him in record time. And that it would be a tough job to forget about him.

* * *

At five to two I arrived at Buckingham Palace. Only five minutes early, I really wasn't my normal self. Any other day, I would have been at least fifteen minutes early. Well, at least I was on time.

I sat in the same chamber as last time, waiting for someone, probably Remus. Soon, he came in.

'Good afternoon, Lily,' he said with a smile. I smiled back. 'So,' he said, while sitting down. He grinned. 'Did you enjoy it, last night, at James'?' I felt my cheeks grow hot.

'Don't remind me,' I said. Remus raised his eyebrow.

'What? You didn't like it? I always heard James was good at it… Well, from those I got to speak afterwards.' I groaned.

'To be honest, I… don't even remember it,' I whispered, mortified. Remus started laughing.

'Really, Lily, you shouldn't drink that much,' he said, still smiling.

'No kidding,' I said. 'And I don't know what's worse: I slept with James Potter, while I knew him only for a week, or that I slept with James Potter and don't even remember it!' I put my head in my hands and Remus put a hand on my back.

'Oh, come on, Lils, it's not that bad. But let's talk about the job. It's going to be hard, so we should get started.' I nodded, happy to take my mind of the disastrous night.

* * *

Two hours later, I left Remus' office. Time for work. I had 4 months to make 1000 boxes of chocolates for the Queens Halloween Party. It would be hard work, but I was sure I was able to do it. I was led outside, and soon I stood on the London streets again.

Just when I wanted to stop a cab to bring me to my factory, a voice stopped me. A very familiar voice.

'Lily,' the voice said. I turned around. It was James Potter, and inside, I groaned, but my heart was making a jump.

'Hey, James,' I said, trying, and failing, to sound normal.

'Hi,' he said, with an awkward smile. 'I- eh- I read your note.' I nodded. I wished he didn't. I wished he would still be sleeping, until I was safe in the plane to San Francisco. I wished I didn't sleep with him. I wished I didn't drink that much the night before. I wished so much, and none of my wishes came true. Damn my luck.

'So, is it true-' don't ask it, don't ask it'- that you don't want to see me anymore?' Damn. I shrugged.

'I don't know, James. I'm going to be pretty busy, as always and I have no idea when my next vacation is, maybe there won't be one and…' I trailed off; it was difficult to keep away the tears welling in my eyes. Now that I stood face to face with him, after last night, I realised something: I was head over heels with this boy, and I didn't want to leave him. But I had to, I had to let my dream come true.

'So last night didn't mean anything to you?' he asked quietly. I sighed.

'I- I don't remember it,' I admitted, I felt embarrassed like never before. His eyes widened, and I saw him swallow.

'So it didn't,' he said. 'I thought we had something special, Lily, even after only one week. That you felt the same for me as I felt for you. But obviously, I was wrong. For you, it was just some fun during a holiday, or some mistake due to too much alcohol. Then it is better to not see each other, ever again. Goodbye, Lily.' He turned around and walked away.

I wanted to call him. I wanted to explain that I felt so much for him, that I wanted him as much as he wanted me, that I loved him, that I was sorry about last night, and that I wished I would remember it. But I decided against it. It was better like this, to never see him again. I had a job to fulfil, a dream to come true. I didn't need him; I had my chocolate.

And even I decided that it was better not to follow him, I couldn't stop my tears from streaming. Why did I have to fall in love with James? Why? And why couldn't he love chocolate. I knew that, if he did, I would have asked to come with me, to never leave me, to make love and chocolate with me, to share my dream with him. But I knew it would never be his dream. I knew he wouldn't be happy to be busy with chocolate twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year. He didn't like it. Here ended everything we had, and though it wasn't much, it broke my heart to let him go. But I had to.

I had a job to fulfil.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long to write, but I have been busy all week... And now I have written a short chapter... I really didn't know what to put more in this chapter, so this is it.  
I got only one review from last chapter, so I hope this will give you more inspiration to write one;) so REVIEW**

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own anything you recognize from JKR's books...

**Chapter 5**

_Four months later_

Wow, I still couldn't believe I had done it. I had fulfilled the task I had gotten from the Queen, even though my mind was troubled, the amount of boxes chocolate was huge and there was little time.

Yes, my mind was troubled. The first month since my depart from London, James was almost constant on my mind. But time is a healing thing. My wounds were being healed just by time passing. Or so I thought.

It was true that the subject of James Potter disappeared when the stress was coming. After one month, it didn't look like I was going to finish the task before the deadline. After two months, while the time was halved, the amount of chocolates was nowhere near it. When I had three months left, only one month away from Halloween, I bought another factory. And that was when all the stress fell away.

Even though the stress disappeared, James didn't return on my mind, and I started to believe that I had forgotten about him. Of course I did think about him, but it was with a smile on my face. I thought about him like I did about Sirius or Remus or Peter. Though I have to admit that, when I think back, at the time I didn't catch the fluttery feeling I felt in my stomach just by the thought of James. Or I just ignored it, who knows?

So, when it was a week to Halloween, I got a call from Remus. At the time, I was home in San Francisco. Last time I had been to my own apartment was over a year ago, so I decided to go and sell it. I would find a hotel in San Francisco, and if I was really desperate, I could always knock at Petunia's door. Not that I would go to my 'beloved' sister of my own free will… but if I was really, really, really, really desperate, I could… Damned would be the day that that would happen.

I'm rambling. Back to this phone call. I was sitting in my apartment, one week for Halloween, and all the chocolate completely done. And at that moment, my phone rang.

'Hello?' I said.

'Lily? It's Remus here,' Remus' voice said. I smiled slightly.

'Hey Remus! How are you?' I asked.

'Just fine, you?' he answered

'Fine. So, something important you called for?' I was rather worried. In all those four months, Remus had called once, and that was to change some orders. Luckily I wasn't done with those orders, so I could change it in time.

'Nothing. Just checking how you were doing. Everything ready?' he asked, sounding worried.

'Everything very much ready,' I said, not being able to wipe the smile of my face. Thank Merlin he couldn't see that.

'Good. Hey, as you have done most of the food, the Queen said I had to invite you. So, up to a party?' he asked. I hesitated. I wanted to go, but what if I would go drunk again? As if knowing my doubts, Remus laughed.

'I promise you, Lily, there will be no alcohol. Well, a bit, but certainly not too much.' I sighed.

'All right, I guess I can't miss this one, then,' I answered with a smile.

'Good! Then I see you next week!' Remus said cheerfully, about to hang up.

'Wait!' I said. 'Is it formal?' I asked. I wouldn't want to come there all fancy, while everyone else was just in his jeans.

'Yes,' said Remus. 'So I think it's time for you to buy a nice dress and look all fancy.' I smiled.

'All right,' I said. 'I see you next week, I'll see if I can get a plane on time! Bye'

'Bye, Lily!' And we hung up.

* * *

The same afternoon I went into town, to buy myself a dress. It took awhile, but at last I had a dress. It was a simple green dress, long and silk, strapless and going perfectly with my eyes. If any of my friends of CSM would have heard this, they would have been surprised I was sounding so not excited. If James or Sirius had heard this, they maybe would be surprised, but more would have laughed their faces off. If Remus or any of my other business relatives, they would have never believed it was me.

Soon, I was on the plane to New York, deciding to drop by my factory, before I went to London.

* * *

I arrived in London the same way as I did last time. While my last visit didn't end like it was supposed to, it didn't change my opinion of the city.

I was soon at my hotel, same room as last time and I was deciding what I should do. It was October 30th, and I had one day to the big party. It wouldn't be drinking, that was for sure, nor would I visit my factory. I had decided to take three days off: today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. After that, I would stay in London until I had some new business to take care of. Then it struck me. I had bought a dress- but I had no shoes to wear! In no time, I left the hotel, off to some mall, where I could buy my shoes for the party.

* * *

Why, oh why did I have to forget about the fact that I hated shoe-shopping? I have always craved it, from the beginning of my life. Well, that aside, I had shoes. And they were high heels. I hadn't worn high heels since my graduation from CSM. Well, at least I had something to do for the rest of the time, 'til the party: practicing and make sure I wouldn't die of pain tomorrow night.

* * *

Okay, I had to admit: I was nervous. I haven't been to a party, since the last time I had worn high heels, so…

I breathed in deep, and then entered the palace. Immediately six footmen were around me, taking my coat, my purse, ready to bring me to the ball room.

When I entered the room, there were no trumpets, no footmen who called my name, like you always see in those movies. No, when I entered, nobody looked, nobody noticed me. Except for one boy. Remus hastily walked towards me.

'Lily,' he said, hugging me. I smiled.

'So good to see you,' I squeaked. Remus arched an eyebrow. I acted like that stupid teenage girl I was when I still went to CSM, an act Remus didn't know.

'Yeah, good to see you too,' he answered with a smile. 'Everybody in here is snobby, except for the five of us, so I guess we're stuck with each other.' I nodded, but then stopped dead in my tracks.

'Wait,' I said. 'Did you say _five_?' Were the others here too? That would be great.

'Yeah, the Queen said I could invite my friends. She loves me, you know, can't do without me.' Remus smirked, and I smirked too.

'Oh ok.' I had to admit that I was a tad bit worried. I wasn't worried that I wasn't ready to meet James again, because I was convinced that I was. But would James be ready to see me?

I still wish I was worried about my own readiness. Because, maybe, if I had worried about that, it wouldn't be so embarrassing. And now it was. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life.

We approached the guys, and with every step we took closer, I saw James' jaw dropping further. I had to admit, I hadn't given so much care to my appearance since… well, you can guess when. And it had paid off. I looked nice, though I almost never talk about my appearance. Anyway, James liked it.

We had finally reached the guys, and I had immediately Sirius' arms around me.

'Lileeeeeee!' he exclaimed. This time, everyone did look at us. I was mortified.

'Sirius,' I hissed. 'I am trying to find some contacts around here, and that won't help if they think I'm hanging out with some idiot.' Sirius' face fell, and the others laughed.

Next was Peter. He hugged me briefly, and mumbled a short 'hi Lily' after letting go.

And then there was James. Last, but certainly not least. In the short time that Sirius and Peter had greeted me, he had pulled himself together and had been able to let a faint smile appear on his face.

'Lily,' he said.

'James,' I answered. It was anything I could bring out at that moment. The last four months, I had forgotten about his hazel eyes, which always seemed to have a golden twinkle in it. I had forgotten about his body, with its tone muscles. I had forgotten about his smile, which brought dimples in his cheeks. And all this came back with such a force on me that I couldn't breathe.

And I wanted to hug him. I wanted to hug him so badly, that it hurt. But I couldn't. I was afraid he would push me away, that he would hate me for what I had done. I wouldn't be surprised; I hated myself for what I had done.

'Good to see you again, Lily,' he said, a genuine smile on his face.

'Good to see you, too,' I answered. Silence fell upon the five of us. Remus, Sirius and Peter seemed to be looking from one to another, while we were staring at each other and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

Then someone tapped me on my shoulders. I turned around, seeing a woman with white hair and a black ballgown.

'Are you Lily Evans?' she asked. I nodded. 'Can I place an offer for some chocolate? I really like those white truffles with raspberry.' I immediately changed into business mode.

'Depends on how big the offer is. If you want to place a big offer, I can make an appointment with you; otherwise you can buy it in any shop you would like. Though I have to say that my chocolate is cheaper in my own shops.' The woman nodded.

'Thank you, Miss Evans. I think I will look for it in a shop.' I nodded and the woman walked away. I turned around to the boys, but only Sirius and Peter were still there.

'Where are the others?' I asked.

'Remus had to talk to the Queen and James is over there,' answered Sirius, pointing at some spot in the room. I followed the direction of his finger and saw James flirting with some pretty blonde. My heart stood still. He was flirting. I wished he looked at me as he looked at the blonde, that he talked to me as he talked to that girl, that he laughed at me like he laughed at that stupid whore… but he didn't. He didn't, and that made me want to scream.

Just in time, I felt the tears welling up. I turned around, ready to flee to the toilets.

'Lily,' Remus said. 'The Queen wants to speak to you.' I sighed, nodded in defeat and followed him, avoiding looking at James and the blonde.

* * *

The talk with the Queen was short, but nice. She really was a friendly woman, and I couldn't count the compliments I got. When I returned to the guys, I saw that James had returned too.

'Hey, guys,' I said. They turned to me.

'Hey Lily,' Remus said. 'Back again?' I nodded.

'Got some compliments,' I said, with a smile. Right then a slow song started.

'Lily,' said James' low voice from behind me. 'Dance with me.' I felt him coming closer and the shivers ran down my spine. When I turned around, he stood so close our noses almost touched. I tried to remember what happened last time we danced, but my brain didn't work. I could only nod and before I had time to think twice about it, I was already on the dance floor, where all my thoughts disappeared.

_Blame it on the moon – Katie Melua_

_Gonna blame it  
__On the moon  
__Didn't want to fall in love  
__Again so soon_

_I was fine  
__Feeling strong  
__Didn't want to fall in love  
__With anyone_

_Now that it's gone too far to call for a hold  
__I'll blame it on the moon 'cause it's not my fault  
__I didn't think that this would happen so soon  
__So I'll blame it on the moon_

_I was happy  
__To be free  
__Didn't think I'd give myself  
__So easily_

_Guilty feelings  
__In the night  
__As I wonder is it wrong  
__To feel so right_

_Now that it's gone too far to call for a hold  
__I'll blame it on the moon 'cause it's not my fault.  
__I didn't think that this would happen so soon.  
__So I'll blame it on the moon_

_Now that it's gone too far to call for a hold  
__I'll blame it on the moon 'cause it's not my fault.  
__I didn't think that this would happen so soon.  
__So I'll blame it on the moon_

_So I'll blame it on the moon._

When the song ended, I felt like someone had pushed the repeat button. We kissed this divine kiss, he invited me to his place, and I agreed without even thinking of it.

There was only one difference: this time, I wasn't drunk, so tomorrow morning, I would remember everything. And I would make sure it would be worth remembering, so I would never forget it ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!!! And, yes, here's the new one! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I know... I wish I did own Lily&James&Sirius&Remus&Peter(all right, maybe not Peter, but still) but I don't. It's all JKR's.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I woke up in a slightly familiar bed, though I didn't immediately recognize it. I turned around and I saw James lying next to me. I smiled. I remembered everything, from the moment we entered until we fell asleep.

And then it hit me. Last time, I wasn't so upset because I had slept with a guy I only knew for a week, but because I didn't remember sleeping with James Potter. This time I was totally okay with it.

Wait, did I have some place to go today? I shot up. Then I remembered I had taken the day off, and I fell back again, safely in James' arms, falling asleep again.

When I woke up two hours later, I saw James looking at me. When he saw I had opened my eyes, he smiled.

'Hey,' I said.

'Hey.' We were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

'So, you remember it this time, I hope,' he said with a smirk. I flushed, but nodded. 'Good. Then you didn't miss the best time.' I giggled.

'Was it this time better?' I asked.

'It is always better without alcohol,' he answered. I arched my eyebrow.

'Always?' Now it was his time to flush.

'I used to be a player,' he said. 'But four months ago, something happened, and since then I haven't touched a girl.' He laid down next to me and whispered in my ear: 'except for you.' I felt the shivers ran down my spine.

'What happened?' I whispered.

'You.' And then we kissed and I felt fireworks in my head and butterflies in my stomach, as every time he kissed me.

It felt good to me that he hadn't touched another girl since he met me; it meant I wasn't just a fling. I meant something to him and that meant a lot to me.

'So, don't you have to work today?' he asked me. I shook my head.

'I have taken the day off,' I answered. James grin grow broader.

'Great!' he said, while he snuggled up to me. I smiled.

'So, what are we going to do today?' I asked. At this James' smile grew bigger and a mischievous glint came into his eyes.

'Why don't we stay all day here in bed?' he asked. I giggled.

'We could,' I said. 'But we definitely have to talk.' He looked at me interrogatory. I sighed. 'James, we ended up in bed with each other two times. We have to talk about how we go on.' James shrugged.

'I know what I want,' he said. 'I want you, and only you. So what do you want?' My heart melted. I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know if it would be possible.

'I want you too, but it's not that easy,' I said with a sigh. He cocked his eyebrow.

'What's the problem?' he asked.

'Business, James. I am travelling all over the world, and when I come somewhere I don't know where I will go next. My whole life is a mess, my world turns around chocolate, and at the moment, the remainders are just side issues.'

'So, basically, you don't want to be with me,' James said.

'No! I want to be with you, but-'

'Then we should try. Is it worth to let slip this chance if we didn't even try?' I shook my head, desperately trying not to cry. I wanted to be with him, so why not?

_But what if it bothers your chocolate? _a voice in my head said.

It won't, I thought. And if, I could always end things with James, right?

'All right.'

'Great!' James beamed and he started tickling me.

* * *

Two hours later I woke up again, smiling. I looked at James, waiting for the moment he would wake up. The sight of James made my smile grow wider. God, the things that boy could do to me!

Soon after, James woke up too. We dressed and I heard James' stomach rumbling.

'Let's get some breakfast,' he said. I looked at the clock.

'James,' I said. 'It's two p.m. I don't think you can get breakfast.' James looked a bit sheepish, but shrugged.

'Then let's get some lunch,' he said. I giggled and he took my hand, and together, we left his flat.

* * *

It was almost six o'clock, when someone knocked on the door. James stood up from the couch, where we had been kissing, and opened the door. It was Sirius.

'Hey, Prongs, Lily,' he said. I waved. 'Prongs, aren't you ready yet?' he asked.

Apprehension dawned on James' face, closely followed by shock. He cursed and ran to the bedroom.

Sirius looked at me, a bit uncomfortable, Strange, he never looked uncomfortable around me.

'Lily, you can stay as long as you want, I'll be back late, so don't wait for me,' said James, coming into the room.

'Where are you going?' I asked. The answer wasn't recognisable, as he was already at the door. The only thing I caught was something that sounded very much like 'date'. Where was James going?

* * *

Eight o'clock. James was gone for two hours, and I still didn't know where he was. He was obviously with Sirius, and probably the other guys. But there had to be someone else, because otherwise, they would have asked me too, right? And what was this date thing?

I sighed and decided to let it go. I hadn't told James every detail of my life, did I? Hell, he didn't even know about Petunia, about my parents, about my friends… When I put James out off my mind, I felt my stomach rumbling. All right, dinner time.

I left a short note for James, saying that I left, that it was fun and if we could meet somewhere tomorrow. After that, I left his flat, ready to find some restaurant to eat.

* * *

I stepped out of the cab in front of one of my favourite restaurants, and after I had grabbed my bag, I turned around. And I stiffened. There was James. Kissing a black haired girl on the cheek. Hugging her. Oh Merlin. How could he? How could I? How could I be so stupid to trust him? He told me he had much girls before me. But he told me that he hadn't touched an other girl since he met me.

_A guy can lie, _said a voice in my head. I really wanted to strangle that voice. And I really wanted to strangle James… But before I could get to James, I saw him turn around, looking at me, while the rest of them left.

'Lily!' he said surprised. It was happy, but it sounded a bit forced to me.

'Explain' I said coldly.

'What should I explain?' he asked, as surprised as the first thing he said.

'The girl,' I answered. 'Do you love her?' He sighed.

'Lily…'

'Do you love her?' I asked, my tone sharper. James sighed again.

'I can't lie to this one. Yes, I do love her, but not the way…'

'Are there even different ways of loving girls? You hugged her the way you hug me, you kissed her the way you kiss me.' That wasn't entirely true. He mostly kissed me on the mouth, but I was too worried he'd break my heart, so I didn't really care.

'That is not true.' He became angry now.

'I saw you.'

'Lily, let me explain,' James said.

'Is there anything to explain?' I asked. I knew I would regret this later, but I was past caring.

'Yes, but if you don't want to listen to me, if you don't trust me, maybe it is better you leave,' he said, annoyed. Well, I had the right to know, didn't I? But I didn't want to know.

'Fine,' I said. I turned around, and ran away. I ran all the way to the hotel and crashed into my room. Why did I believe him? Why did I had to fall for that guy? I should've listened to my mother: _I think people who don't appreciate chocolate are not to trust. _James was one of them, obviously.

My thoughts went on like this for a while, until doubts came. What if he was telling the truth? Oh, Merlin, what if that girl was just a friend? I decided I needed to talk to someone who was a relationship expert, a girl and a good friend. There was only one solution: going to the Netherlands.

* * *

In the years I was travelling, I went to the Netherlands, to Amsterdam. The three days I was there, there was only one girl of my age in the same hotel. She was called Tessa Hoogeveen and we – both alone – befriended. Tessa was a funny, clever girl, and, as I lost contact with old friends, decided to keep contact. Soon, she was my biggest supporter, my advisor, and my best friend. At the beginning of building up my chocolate empire, she helped me when I dated some guy, and later, when I got really busy, she kept telling me I needed to take a break. The problem was that I never listened.

I had told Tessa about James. She was glad I had finally taken my holiday and thought it was good that I hanged out with some boys since years, but when she heard what I said to James, she thought I was incredibly stupid. At that moment, I wasn't... at this moment, I was.

At this moment, I was at Schiphol, the largest airport of the Netherlands. I sighed. It was difficult to get a flight to an airport closer to Leeuwarden, the city where Tessa lived. I took a taxi to the station; I had to sit in the train for three hours. I only hoped the next train would leave soon.

Three and a half hours later, I arrived in Leeuwarden. It wasn't a very big town, so a quarter of an hour later, I stood at Tessa's place. Only one problem. Tessa wasn't home. I sighed, took my cell phone out of my bag and called her. Damnit, she had switched it off. That would mean she was at work. It was the only time you couldn't reach Tessa: when she was at the Albert Heijn, the supermarket where she worked. Thank Merlin I knew where I had to go; I needed to find her right now.

Half an hour later, I arrived at the supermarket. I entered the shop, not knowing where to find Tessa. I walked to a girl with blonde hair and glasses; she was wearing the jacket of the Albert Heijn, so she was obviously an employee of the supermarket.

'Hi,' I said. 'Do you know where I can find Tessa Hoogeveen?' The girl looked at me and nodded.

'Follow me,' she said. I followed her. Soon we arrived at the part where they sold coffee and tea, where a young woman with blond hair and brown eyes.

'Tessa?' said the girl. 'Er is hier iemand voor je.' Tessa turned around. Upon seeing me, her eyes grew wide.

'Lily!' she squealed. She looked like she wanted to hug me, but she probably couldn't, as she was still at work. 'What're you doing here?' she asked. I sighed.

'I need your help, Tess,' I said. She sent me a puzzled look.

'About chocolate?' she asked. The last time I had asked her advice was over a year ago. I shook my head.

'About a boy,' I whispered, so no one else could hear. Tessa arched her eyebrow.

'James?' I nodded. 'What's wrong?'

'Not here. When are you done?' I asked. She looked at her watch.

'Not before ten o'clock tonight. But I'll give you my keys, so you can get inside, and make us some chocolate, all right?' I nodded. She gave me her keys, and soon I was outside, ready to walk back.

* * *

Tessa's house was messy, as always. Clothes were everywhere, and in the kitchen still laid the dishes of last night. I did the dishes, and then looked for something to eat. I made some sandwiches and ate them. At half past ten, the door bell rang. Tessa, probably. I opened the door and let Tessa in. She sat down at the couch and I gave her a cup of chocolate.

'Thanks,' she said, smiling. We drank our chocolate in silence, and when she was done, Tessa put down her cup and looked at me.

'So,' she said. 'What's up with this James that you came to me without making an appointment?' I knew it was mostly sarcasm, but I also knew there was some truth in it. Because when was the last time I just flew to the Netherlands, just to see Tessa? And what was the last time we had called and just talked for hours? I couldn't remember it. Nor could she, apparently.

'It's…' I couldn't tell. It hurt so much.

'Just start to tell me who this James exactly is. Because the last time I called, you've only told me you met a guy during a holiday and that you turned him down. And that you liked him. So, tell me, why did you come now, four months after you met him, to ask for advice? I thought you closed the – very short, may I add – chapter of James Potter.' I sighed.

'So did I,' I answered. 'But we met again, at the Queen's party.' I told her the story of how we met, how we ended up in bed the first time, how upset I was, how I thought I had gotten over him, how we met again, how I fell for him again, how we ended up in bed again, how we had gotten and last, but certainly not least, I told her about the girl. To my surprise, the more I told her, the more she smiled. When I was finished, she was almost laughing.

'What's so funny?' I asked her, slightly annoyed. She immediately stopped laughing.

'Oh Lily,' she said, shaking her head. 'You really need to learn some date rules.' I cocked my eyebrow. 'There are some rules you need to know when you're dating someone,' she explained. 'Like, always listening to each other's story when you're fighting.' I was shocked. I hadn't listened. 'Besides, how much did you know about him? She could have been his sister, for all you know. Or just some friend.' I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

'So, this mess, it's all my fault?' I asked. Tessa sighed.

'Well, not entirely. Maybe he should have told you where he was going, so you would not worry. But everything else could be blamed on you.' Right. That was clear.

'So, basically, I screwed up,' I said. 'He's never going to speak to me again.' Tessa got up and sat down next to me, hugging me.

'Oh, come on, Lils. If you call him now, and explain it to him, and let him explain, then maybe, he'll forgive you. So, do you have his phone number?' I shook my head.

'He's, you know, just like me, he's a wizard.' Though Tessa was a Muggle, she knew I was a witch. At some point, I had told her. 'But I have the number of one of his friends. Maybe I can reach him with that.' Tessa nodded.

'It's always worth a try,' she said wisely. I grabbed my phone and called Remus.

'Remus Lupin,' he said.

'Remus? It's Lily.'

'Lily!' I heard he was relieved. 'Where have you been? We have been worrying about you all day!' I smiled. Those guys were so cute.

'Aw, thank you!' I said. 'But you didn't have to worry, I'm in the Netherlands, at a friends' place. I think you heard about me and James?' I wished he did. Otherwise, I would have to explain everything again.

'Yeah, I have heard,' he said, a bit colder now. Thank Merlin.

'Good. Hey, is James with you? I really need to talk to him.'

'Oh, yeah, he's here,' Remus answered. 'But I don't know if he wants to talk to you.' I looked at Tessa, panicked. She shrugged and I rolled my eyes. That girl wasn't really a help right now.

'Can you please ask?' I begged. I heard Remus sigh.

'All right.' I heard murmuring at the back ground, and then I heard James' voice.

'Lily,' he said coldly. I swallowed. This was going to be a hard one.

'James,' I began pleadingly. 'I am so sorry. I was just worried that something would happen. This dating thing… I have been off the market for a while and-'

'Why?' he asked.

'Huh?'

'Why have you been off the market?'

'Oh! Just not interested, I guess,' I answered sheepishly. I heard him chuckle.

'Chocolate in the way, Lils?' he said. Well, at least he was teasing again.

'Yeah,' I answered vaguely. 'But, do you forgive me? Please?'

'Yeah, of course. I owe you an explanation too, I guess. The girl… she's my sister. You can meet her soon. I told her everything about you.' I smiled at Tessa, who was still anxiously waiting for the result of our talk. She sighed, obviously relieved.

'Well, I don't know when I will be back,' I said, cautiously. 'I mean, I haven't seen Tessa, my friend, in ages and I wanted to spend some time with her…' I trailed off. I really wanted to see James and meet his sister, but I really wanted to spend some time with Tessa too.

'Wait!' Tessa exclaimed. 'Why don't I go with you to England, so you can spend time with me and with James?'

'Can you get away from your work soon?' I asked. Tessa nodded.

'I had two weeks holiday planned, starting Saturday. But, if you want to, I can call tomorrow, saying I'm ill.' Have I already told you that Tessa is a genius? She's absolutely great. Thank Merlin for friends like Tessa.

'Hey, James,' I said. 'What about this: I take Tessa with me to England and while she's having fun with your friends, we'll sneak off to some private place.' I heard James chuckle again.

'Sounds like a perfect plan to me. When do you come?'

'As soon as possible?' I asked. I looked at Tessa, who nodded.

'All right,' said James. 'Then we'll see you as soon as possible.' We hung up.

Life was perfect. I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect best friends and the perfect career. But as many people already have experienced before me, life never stays perfect. And for me, it would stop being perfect pretty soon, though it would take a while before I saw it too.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry it took so long to update... but I have been very busy... I had important tests... and I have been to Rome (not that I'm complaining(A)) And then my internet crashed...  
But it's my longest chapter thusfar:-) applause for me;-)  
And, yes, I know Lily is acting stupid in this chapter. But having everything going well doesn't make the story more interesting, eh?  
BTW, I really had to take the story to the Netherlands. Everybody who can guess what the Dutch sentences: _Met Tessa Hoogeveen_ and _Er is hier iemand voor je _mean, will get a preview of the next chapter! And, if you're already writing something to me, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Love, **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, well, I don't even have as much fantasy as JKR does, so how on earth could I have owned Harry Potter?

**Chapter 7**

_Two years later_

It was two years later, and James and I were still together. Although… together? No, most of the time I was somewhere else in the world, busy with the chocolate. The problem was, we couldn't really keep contact, as he didn't have a phone, and I never stayed at the same place for long, so he couldn't send me owls. And I didn't have one; having an animal was highly impractical when you were travelling by plane.

So, me being busy, and James totally not interested in my business, we were separated for a year. Last time I saw him, was when he gave me my New Year's Kiss. And after that, I had to leave immediately, because I needed to check on some factory. Though I have to admit, I didn't really try to make time anymore. I was ashamed: I had cancelled our last three dates, because I had to be somewhere else and I could tell that James was angry. I didn't have the guts to face him. On the other hand, I was only making things worse by not going to London. And that made me only more afraid to face him, what made things worse again… Anyway, I knew I had to go back to London some time very soon, otherwise I would ruin my relationship with James forever.

Very soon came the morning of December 23rd. I woke up in Sydney, from the sound of my cell phone. I looked at the screen, Tessa. I picked it up.

'Hey Tess,' I said.

'Lily, I had a letter from Sirius yesterday.' Great, now Tessa was angry at me, too. Normally, she would have asked how I was doing, not getting straight to the point. I knew she was keeping contact with the guys ever since she went with me to England. Last time I had contact with here, she had some weird kind of relationship with Sirius, a sort snogging and having sex without commitments.

'Yeah, how is he doing?' I asked.

'Lily, please. You're one of his friends, you should call him yourself, asking how he is. Even more important, I heard you still haven't seen James,' she ranted.

'I didn't have time!' I defended myself.

'Lily, he's your boyfriend, you love him, he loves you. You don't have to have time, you have to make time. You have to make sacrifices to have a good relationship.' I sighed. She was so right. 'All right, I'm celebrating Christmas in London, and so do you. Understood?' she asked sternly.

'But my business- I could totally ruin it,' I objected. I heard Tessa sigh.

'Lily, if you're not there with Christmas, you'll ruin your relationship with James. And to be honest- I think you have to choose between your relationship and your business in the end.' I fell silent. Did I really have to? 'So, you gonna be there, the day after tomorrow?'

'Yes,' I said. I knew I had no choice. Time had come, I needed to face James.

* * *

I had arranged with Tessa that I should come to her place first. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because she didn't want me to go alone to London, with everybody angry at me or maybe she just didn't want to travel alone.

This time, I managed to get a flight to an airport closer to Leeuwarden, so I was at the city in less then an hour after I had landed.

Tessa was waiting for me at the station, from where we went to her house. There, she gave me cafe choco and some chocolates. I ate some, but I didn't recognize that taste. Hmm, strange.

'What kind of chocolate is this?' I asked. Tessa looked at me oddly.

'That's your own, Lily. Your latest. I don't think it's that great, but you have approved of it, so…' Her voice trailed of. Okay, that was really strange. I couldn't remember agreeing upon any kind of chocolate lately. I looked at the piece I had in my hand and took another bite. Tessa was right; it didn't taste very well. How could I have approved of this?

* * *

The next day, Tessa and I went to London. We chatted all the way to the airport, and I have to say; we had to catch up about a lot of things. How could I have neglected or friendship so much?

At one o'clock, we landed on London airport. Sirius and Remus were waiting for us. Or rather, they were waiting for Tessa. When they saw me, they nodded curtly, and continued greeting Tessa. I felt like crying.

What was even worse, was the arrival at James' place. I was greeted with a short 'hi' and further ignored. And so it went the rest of the day. The only things said to me were: 'What do you want to drink?' or 'Take another piece of chocolate, Lily.'

Around five, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, muttering something that should have sounded like 'toilet', but probably sounded like 'tummer' or something. I was too upset to care, and I fled out of the room, feeling all eyes on me. I ran out of the house, to some park close to it, where I sank down on a bench, tears streaming over my face.

_How could I have let it all come this far? Why didn't I just return when __I still could?_ I asked myself the same questions over and over again. _How? Why?_ I wanted to scream, to jump, to kick myself, but I couldn't. _How? Why?_ I wished I could just leave it all behind, this whole life. _How? Why?_ But I couldn't. And would another life be less miserable? _How? Why? _It probably wouldn't. Life kust isn't fair. _How? Why?_

Someone sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Sirius' grey eyes looking at me.

'Did you expect anything else?' he asked me. I looked at him. Did I? Was I foolish enough to expect that everyone would forgive me the moment they saw me?

'I don't know,' I sighed. 'Maybe I was, but if I did, I was a fool.'

'No, you weren't.' This surprised me. 'Have I ever told you about my family?' I shook my head. Sirius and I never talked much, not like I talked to James, Tessa or Remus. It was more like joking around. 'My family is a pureblood family. Not the kind of purebloods James' family belongs to, but the kind that believes they are better then not-pureblood witches and wizards.' Another surprise. Sirius knew I was Muggleborn, but he was always kind to me. 'I hated them,' he continued. 'My family was pure Slytherin, the whole lot of them. They supported Voldemort when he was just gaining power, supported his ideas, though they never turned to his side forever.' I learned about Voldemort when I started dating James and, to be honest, this guy gave me the creeps.

'But you were a Gryffindor, weren't you?' I asked. Sirius nodded.

'Yeah. I always felt different, never quite agreed with this pureblood shit. And then I was sorted into Gryffindor. At one side, I was happy, glad I was able to escape my family, but at the other side, I feared what would happen if my mother heard.' He sighed, his eyes glazed.

'What happened?' I asked softly.

'I got a Howler the next day. And when I got home, after my first year, it was horrible. Every minute I had to endure my mother's lecture about how I was a shame for 'the noble house of Black' and my father telling my brother, Regulus, how he would make him proud.' He shuddered, and I felt sorry for him.

'When did you get away?' I asked.

'When I was sixteen. I walked away, in the middle of the night. The only thing I left was a note, saying I left, because I didn't want to be family of people like them. The only thing we shared from that moment, was our last name: Black, the name I hate.' I looked at him, shocked.

'Where did you go?' I asked.

'To the Potter's. Mr. and Mrs. Potter always treated me like their own son. It was the first place I felt like I was welcome. And I've never been able to thank them for it, because they died before I could. Murdered, by Voldemort's Death Eaters. What hurts most,' he said, while his voice broke. 'is that one of this Death Eaters was Regulus Black, my own brother. Soon after he disappeared, to never return again.' I looked at him, and upon seeing the tears in his eyes, I felt some in my eyes too. I hugged him, wanting to tell him that it was okay, that James' parents probably would know how thankful he was. But I couldn't. So we just stayed like that for a while, until Sirius detached himself. I looked away, giving him the chance to wipe his tears away. After a few minutes I looked at him again.

'You know, I have felt stupid for a very long time,' said Sirius. I looked at him questioningly. 'I kept this expectation that someday I would come back and my parents would tell me that it didn't matter, that they loved me even if I was a Gryffindor. It was stupid, because I knew they never would.' I understood.

'I guess it's just something people do,' I said. He nodded and we sat in silence for a while.

'Do you think James will still give me a chance?' I asked, breaking the silence. Sirius looked at me.

'Yes, he will,' he answered. 'If you go talk to him now, tell him you're sorry and make sure it'll never happen again, then James will forgive you.' I looked at him, rather stupidly. Then Sirius pushed me off the bench, exclaiming: 'Go talk to him already!' I laughed and ran away, back to James' house.

I really wished making up to James was as simple as Sirius had told me.

* * *

When I came back to James' house, everybody had left already. Only James was waiting for me. I looked at him and he looked at me, and I felt myself drowning in his eyes. I had missed those eyes. Why did I realize it only just now? I sighed. This love thing was harder then I'd always thought.

'So…' I said.

'So…' James repeated.

'How are you doing?' I asked. Oh Merlin. How stupid could I be? _How are you doing?_ What kind of question was that?

'Fine, you?'

'Yeah, fine' I answered. We sat in an awkward silence for a while. Since when did things get awkward between us?

'Look, James,' I said after a few minutes, but James put up his hand to stop me.

'I don't want to hear your apologizes. Because what if I forgive you? Do you leave me here again, for a year, or even longer? How can I know you'll come back to me ever again? How can I trust you?' I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I pushed them back.

'I don't think you can,' I said softly.

'Neither do I. So I want to ask you a question,' James said.

'Go ahead.'

'Are you really happy like this?' he asked me. I looked at him.

'What do you mean?' I asked stupidly.

'Are you happy with this huge company of yours? Is this really what you want?' Was I? Was this it, was this my dream? Because, hey, what was the last time I really had made chocolate? And when did I sell my own things? I shook my head, trying to get rid of the confusing thoughts.

'I-I don't know,' I answered him. When did it all go wrong? It wasn't like this when I met James, so when did my dream become a nightmare? And, even more important, why? Was it because I started dating James, to get away of my fears in this relationship? But I was happy with James, right? So why would I have to hide for it?

'I'm worried about you, Lily,' James continued. 'Tess told us you didn't recognize your last chocolate anymore. And when did you have your last holiday? With that Halloween, two years ago? And why, Lily, why are you walking away from me?'

'I don't- I'm not-' I tried to say, but I couldn't, because I knew it was true, so I just said: 'I didn't mean to.' James nodded.

'I know you didn't mean to. But you did walk away. And now you're back, but tomorrow you have to get back to wherever you were with work, like this was just an unimportant interruption. But that's not what love is about, Lily. Love is about making offers, about giving up things for each other.' And then I understood. I understood why my parents never made their business bigger than it was. Because they loved each other. And if my father bought other factories, he had to go away, leaving my mother, Petunia and me behind, and he couldn't.

This knowledge made me break down. Every frustration, every stress, everything of the last few years came out, and I started to sob hysterically. Immediately, James sat next to me, his strong arms around me, my face pushed against his chest. And I knew, I knew I could never leave him again, I couldn't live without him anymore. I felt so safe, there in his arms. It was all I needed to survive.

'I don't want to, James, I don't want to leave you anymore,' I sobbed.

'Shhh,' he sussed. 'I know.' And I felt relief flooding over me.

* * *

The next day, I packed my stuff, and ordered James to do the same. We took a cab to the airport, while James kept asking me where we were going, like a little child. He was so different in comparison to yesterday. That was exactly what I loved about him; the way he was strong and mature at one moment, and another moment, he was childish, joking, making fun of me. How could I have left this for a year?

We stepped out of the cab, in the fresh snow **(A/N Do you really have snow with Christmas? Awesome;-)) **and I whirled around to James.

'So, James, ever been to San Francisco?' I asked him. James shook his head, looking very excited.

'Well, then this is going to be your first time!' I exclaimed, and James ran to me, lifted me in the air, and twirled me around, while I was laughing. Slowly, he lowered me, and I kissed him. After a while I broke apart, leaving my forehead resting against his.

'My Christmas present for you,' I whispered. He smiled, and then put his hand in his pocket.

'I have a present for you too,' he said. Out of his pocket, he pulled a small box, and he knelt before me. I felt my breath stuck in my throat. He pulled open the box and in it was a beautiful ring.

'Lily Evans, do you want to marry me?' I felt tears streaming down my face and I nodded.

'Yes,' I whispered. 'Yes, yes, yes!' He got up, put the ring on my finger and kissed me with the most passion he had ever done.

I, Lily Evans, would become Lily Potter, but before I was able to, I had to do only one thing.

* * *

**A/N: Right... only one chapter left, guys! I hope you like this one, let me know in a REVIEW...  
Love, **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

**Chapter 8**

_Four years later_

It was a cold morning in December, chilling me to the bone. Christmas was nearing and it was Harry's first. I smiled at the thought of Harry, my baby. Then I thought of James, my husband. I sighed, thinking of our first trip together; San Francisco. It was great to be there with James, to show him where I had grown up, to show him _my _life, but on the other hand… I had decided to renounce from my position in my chocolate empire, to spend the rest of my life with James. Making that announcement to my employees, all over the world, was one of the hardest things in the world. A month later, I had said goodbye to San Francisco Chocolates forever. Though I knew what I did was good, it hurt to let go of my dream, my little baby. Thank Merlin I had James. James, though he didn't understand anything that had to do with chocolate, he helped me through those months, gave me hugs, kisses and chocolate when I was down, he made me laugh again. But the best thing was the house he bought us. I turned around, smiling, and looked up at it, our own place in Godric's Hollow. It was a beautiful house, with its white stones, red tiles and red frames. But it wasn't the house itself that made me so happy. It was the little shop in front of it, which used to be a bakery. I turned it into my own little chocolatery. In the big kitchen, I made my own chocolates, and I sold them in the shop. James had helped me with the interior, and I was so happy with it! It didn't even hurt that much when San Francisco Chocolate went out of business, a year after I retired from it, two months after I opened my little shop.

I shivered; it wasn't really the time to be outside in only your pyjamas at seven o'clock in the morning. I smiled and went inside, into the kitchen. The large room was enormous; it had three ovens, the biggest fridge we could find, two magnetrons, three cupboards with cookbooks and a hundred other things.

I started to prepare chocolate for the day in my shop. I always needed to make the most of it before I opened the shop, because it would be busy enough without having to bake chocolate throughout the day. Oh, who was I kidding? I was baking the whole day, but luckily, I had the two best employees ever: Tessa and Remus.

Tessa's no-commitments relationship with Sirius became in the four years they were 'together' love, While Sirius slowly matured, and Tessa came to England more and more. Slowly, they stopped snogging (and doing other things) with other people, and a year ago, Tessa moved to England – at least, that's what she told me – to see us more often. What she forgot to tell me was that she moved in with Sirius. And to be honest, they're a great couple. They were opposites, but at the same time, they were remarkably alike. When Tessa looked for a job, I made clear she could come and work in my shop, because Remus and I couldn't handle it with only the two of us. She was glad to accept.

Remus, being a werewolf, was made by the Ministry of Magic to quit his job at the Queen's palace. At hearing this, I immediately offered him a job in my shop. He declined at first, but when I told him I was desperately seeking for an employee, and I preferred someone I knew I could trust, he accepted it. He never knew I paid him a bit more then a normal salesperson would have gotten. Or maybe he just accepted it.

James brought me back into the real world again by kissing me in the neck. I smiled, turned around, put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. It was our ritual good morning, and I enjoyed it every time.

'So, Mrs. Potter, since when are you making chocolates in your pyjamas?' James asked. I smiled, looking down at my pink pyjamas.

'It's chocolate cake, James. I have to bake it in the oven for at least an hour, so then I'll have time to shower and dress and everything else I need to do. Are you with the Order today?' I asked. James nodded. Two years ago, Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, asked us all to join the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organisation which fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Though I was mostly in my shop, I knew James was always on the field; when it wasn't for the Order, he was fighting as an Auror. I couldn't help but worry, though I knew James could care for himself. I smiled sadly.

'Be careful,' I told him. James smiled too.

'I'll try.' He gave me one last kiss, and Disapparated. I finished the cake, showered, took Harry out of bed, changed his nappy, fed him, and took him to the kitchen where I baked some more chocolate.

At half past eight, Tessa entered the large kitchen.

'Morning,' she yawned. I smiled at her. 'It's far too cold outside. But on the other hand, in England the White Christmas still exist.' I looked at her.

'White Christmas?' I asked, amused. Tessa nodded.

'Yeah. Witte kerst, that's what it is called in Dutch, when it snows with Christmas. It's very rare in Holland, though. Most of the time, it's just cold. Or it rains.'

'Hm,' I said, absentminded. Tessa noticed my lack of interest and looked at me.

'Something wrong?' she asked. I sighed.

'Nah, I'm just worried. James is out with the Order again.' Tessa nodded.

'Sirius too,' she said. 'So, I kinda feel the same.' I smiled.

'But you're not even married,' I told her. To my surprise, a blush crept on Tessa's cheeks.

'Well, about that…' she muttered. My eyes widened.

'What about marriage?' I asked, very, very curious.

'Sirius proposed yesterday,'' she said. My head shot up.

'What?' I said.

'Sirius proposed,' Tessa repeated. 'And I said yes.' I continued to stare at her. Never, in a lifetime, had I expected Sirius Black to propose to a girl. But then again, who expected Sirius Black to stay longer than two weeks with one girl?

'Aren't you happy for me?' Tessa asked.

'What? O- Yes, I am. It's just… unexpected.' Then the full meaning of Tessa's words sank in and I squealed and hugged her. 'You're getting married!' Tessa laughed.

'With the time between I told you and your reaction, Lils, I am seriously beginning to think that the chocolate is starting to damage your brain,' she told me.

'Well, you don't hear every day that Sirius Black is going to get married,' was my defence.

'What, Sirius finally popped the question?' said Remus, who was entering the kitchen.

'You knew?' Tessa and I exclaimed. Remus nodded.

'Yeah. He bought the ring ages ago, but he was too scared to ask you. Though he told us he was waiting for the right moment. At last, James asked him if he already proposed as greeting, you know.' We all laughed.

'Well,' I said. 'I guess we have a little celebration, tonight. You all stay for dinner, right, Remus, Tess?' They both nodded. 'Right, then I'll owl Wormy and James, so James will invite Sirius too. Remus, could you keep stirring this?' I gave him the bowl with chocolate blend. 'Tess, could you please prepare the shop, so we can open the shop in half an hour?' I left the kitchen, to fetch my owl.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in talking about wedding plans, chocolate, wedding plans, serving, wedding plans, customers and wedding plans. By eight, all customers had left, and we closed the shop. I started to make dinner, when James and Sirius entered.

'Hello love,' I greeted James with a kiss. 'Congratulations, Sirius. Never thought you were one to settle down.' Sirius huffed.

'I have heard that all day!' he exclaimed. 'Why do people think I can not stay with one girl?' James and I laughed.

'Maybe because you were once known as the biggest man whore of Hogwarts?' Remus said, entering the kitchen. 'Need any help, Lily?' I shook my head.

'It's almost done, we'll just wait for Peter. He'll be here soon,' I answered.

'Well, here I am,' said a voice from the door. Peter entered the kitchen, and we all settled down around the large table. With the laughing and talking and a wedding that lay ahead, the war against Lord Voldemort seemed far away. Because, in fact, all you need is love, friendship and chocolate.

EINDE

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I know, it took a while to finish... Sorry... Anyway, it's finished! :-D WoohXD Well, REVIEW**

**Love, **


End file.
